


Truly, Deeply, Eternally

by fembuck



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Missing Scene, trying to make it make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: The missing scene between Christina and Ruby after the kiss.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	Truly, Deeply, Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my attempt to try and make canon make some sense, before I then commit myself to ignoring everything that happened after the kiss in episode 10 forever.

The stairs squeaked, and Ruby turned at the sound, her heart skipping a beat a moment later when her eyes landed on Christina, standing with her arms crossed at the bottom of the basement stairs, staring at her with a level of coldness and hostility that Ruby had never seen on her delicate features before.

“It’s not what you think,” Ruby began immediately, longing to go over to Christina and soothe the hurt and suspicion that she could see burning in the blonde’s gaze, but knowing that caution was needed given Christina’s posture and expression. “Come and see,” Ruby encouraged gently, angling her head towards the workbench she was standing beside.

Christina was still for a moment, uncertain and mistrustful, but her natural instinct was always to go to Ruby, to listen to Ruby, and she couldn’t stop herself from taking a step forward, and then another, until she was close enough to Ruby to smell her own perfume which still lingered on Ruby’s skin from their time in bed together.

_A diversionary tactic_ , Christina reminded herself as her thoughts began to wander.

Christina focused on the items Ruby had gathered on the workbench.

Spread out on the wooden surface were all of the necessary elements for the transformation elixir, which she had suspected would be the case the moment she had woken up and found Ruby no longer in bed beside her.

She hadn’t wanted it to be true. 

She had chosen to believe that it wasn’t true. 

But she _had_ noticed the speculation in Ruby’s eyes as she’d looked at the near empty vial of elixir. 

She’d seen the possibility for manipulation in the flirtatious posture and looks Ruby had, so suddenly and so uncharacteristically, bestowed upon her after Christina had commented on Ruby’s calculating consideration of the elixir. 

But when they had finally kissed, Ruby’s desire had felt so real.

Ruby had leaned into her, chasing her lips. 

Ruby had licked into her mouth first, hungry for her first taste of the blonde. 

Ruby’s hands had moved to her hips, and then further down to her ass, grasping and tugging Christina closer to her.

Ruby had taken hold of her hand and moved beneath her own white suit jacket, pressing Christina’s hand against her ample chest, encouraging Christina to explore her with her own hands.

Ruby had taken her hand and walked her up the stairs.

Ruby had undressed her between kisses before lightly pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed before Ruby slowly began to undress herself as Christina watched on breathless, blue eyes wide with wonder as her lips parted longingly, already aching to taste Ruby’s skin.

Christina had made sure to make no demands, to put no expectations on Ruby. She would have stopped at any point, no matter how wet and throbbing, if she even sensed uncertainty from Ruby. She would have been content to do nothing more than hold Ruby and kiss her. She would have been more than content to have been allowed to simply give Ruby pleasure in her own skin.

But Ruby hadn’t stopped. 

Ruby hadn’t hesitated.

Ruby had … ravished her. 

Tongue, and teeth, lips, and hands, teasing, and pinching, and _stroking_ , as her breath warmed Christina’s skin, making her shiver with pleasure as Ruby whispered soft, and hungry, and dirty things to her while looking down at her with such tenderness that it literally brought tears to Christina’s eyes.

Ruby had...

_Stop!_ Christina told herself sharply.   
  
What Ruby had done was use her. The way Leti, no doubt, had convinced Ruby that she had been using Ruby. And Ruby had twisted the desire, and affection, and longing for connection that she had so stupidly laid bare before her, to get...

“Christi…” Ruby began, reaching out to brush her fingers against the back of one of Christina’s clenched fists, a surprised gasp escaping from her a moment later when Christina violently jerked away from her, instinctively drawing the hand that Ruby had touched protectively behind her back. 

“What were they planning to do with my blood?” Christina asked calmly, but coldly. “If your plan had worked. Did you even ask? Do you care, at all?” she asked, taking a step towards Ruby, moving close enough that Ruby could now see the unshed tears pooling in her eyes. “You didn’t have to actually fuck me, in order to fu...”

“Christina!” Ruby said loudly and sharply, and despite herself, Christina stopped. Ruby suspected that her surprised silence wouldn’t last for long however, but she quickly continued speaking. “Look closer,” Ruby said, careful to keep her tone calm as she gestured towards the workbench again, “before you say something you’ll regret.”

Christina’s lips twitched, and Ruby knew that there was a biting response on the tip of the blonde’s tongue, but to Christina’s credit, she quashed whatever ugly instinct had risen inside of her and turned back towards the workbench, really focusing on the contents laid out on it for the first time.

A moment later, her eyebrows drew together in confusion. 

The source of the ingredients on the table were not what Christina had expected, and feared.

The hair in the work area was so dark brown it appeared black, not so blonde it appeared white.

The nail clippings had coloured paint on them, while Christina’s nails were currently bare of adornment and had been for quite some time.

The blood was …

Christina’s eyes shifted towards Ruby and dropped down to Ruby’s hands, one of which she could see, and the other which she couldn’t since Ruby had it hidden behind her back.

“Can I see your hand?” Christina asked softly, her posture relaxing as she met Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby drew her hand from behind her back, and as Christina was unsurprised to see that Ruby had a few tissues gripped tightly in her palm, soaking up the blood from a fresh cut.

Ruby extended her injured hand towards Christina, and Christina took it carefully, cradling it gently in her palm as she moved the tissues away so that she could get a clear look at the wound. 

It was deeper than was required to collect blood for the elixir, but it was still little more than a surface wound.

Christina began to speak softly, her eyes locked on Ruby’s palm as the words of Adam fell effortlessly from her lips. 

The wound began to close as Christina continued to speak, and despite the fact that she could recognize the language of Adam, and that she knew that Christina was reciting an incantation the moment the blonde had begun to speak, Ruby still found herself gasping in wonder as the dull ache of the cut disappeared along with any sign of the wound.

“How does it feel?” Christina asked, stroking the back of Ruby’s hand with her thumb before looking up and meeting Ruby’s gaze again.

“As good as new,” Ruby whispered with more than a touch of awe in her voice as she gazed at Christina with soft wonderment.

“What is this?” Christina asked then, turning towards the workbench again, her eyes scanning the contents of the table once more. “Why is this?” she continued a moment later, amending her previous question.

“I want you to use it,” Ruby said as she linked the fingers of her formerly wounded hand with Christina’s before she focused her eyes on the items on the workbench as well. “To make a potion.”

“Yes,” Christina breathed out, “I had gathered as much,” she continued, her lips quirking slightly in that smugly amused way Ruby found fetching, even though she would deny it if asked. “Why do you want me to make a potion in _your_ likeness?” 

Ruby breathed in deeply, and out shakily.

“Because…” she began, before pausing, still thinking, trying to work out how to explain it. “I care about you,” she breathed out, “and I want you to be safe. And despite,” Ruby trailed off, shaking her head a little as she thought about Leti. “Despite all of the shit Leti’s pulled over the years, she’s still my blood, she’s my family, and I want her to be safe too. This,” Ruby said, sweeping her hand over the ingredients on the table, “is the only way I can think of to make both those desires come true.”

“I don’t understand,” Christina said, wanting to desperately, always seeking to know Ruby better, but unable to without knowledge of the things Ruby hadn’t said.

Ruby sighed heavily, feeling a sudden empathy for what Christina must have struggled with everytime Ruby had demanded she admit to ugly or inconvenient truths now that it was her turn to do so. But, just as Christina had in those moments, Ruby marshalled her strength and then began to speak, telling Christina about her meeting between herself and Leti at their mother’s gravesite and the idea she had formulated to keep both her sister and her lover safe.

“So,” Christina breathed out minutes later, when Ruby had stopped talking and simply gazed at her, waiting for her response, “You want me to take the elixir of your likeness. Then, looking like you, I’m to meet up with Leti and Atticus and bring them a vial of William’s blood which I’ll tell them is mine. Then we all take a road trip to Ardham together. 

“Once we’re there, I tell Leti that her meddling ways led to your death before incapacitating her in a way that leaves absolutely no permanent damage at all, not even a scratch if I know what’s good for me,” she continued, smiling fondly when Ruby gave her a serious look to impress upon her, again, how key that point was. 

“After the ritual is complete, I stop Leti from immediately trying to kill me because, and I quote, ‘she will, she fucking will okay, being immortal will not stop her from trying to stab the shit out of your skinny white ass’,” Christina went on, quoting Ruby’s earlier words verbatim. “I’ll accomplish this by telling her that you can still be saved, and then bring her here so that she can see me ‘bring you back from the dead’, which will actually be me reviving you from the sleeping spell I’ll put on you before heading to Ardham.”

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded, and Christina smiled a little, impressed and more than a little aroused by Ruby’s advanced level scheming, but an issue still remained.

“Even if Leti is convinced that I lashed out at you and killed you when I found you betraying me, if you remain with me after the ritual, she’ll…”

“Never forgive me for choosing to be with the woman who killed her man,” Ruby interjected, sighing softly. “I’m aware.”

“So, it’s an ultimatum?” Christina breathed out, crossing her arms in displeasure as she gazed at Ruby. “If I achieve my life’s work, then I lose you to Leti,”she continued, her voice becoming flatter, and her gaze more distant the longer she spoke. “So, to keep you in my life I’d have to…”

“There’s no ultimatum,” Ruby interjected, reaching out for Christina’s hand. “You have me. Whether Leti ever talks to me or acknowledges me again, whether she chooses to act like I’m dead...it doesn’t matter. I’ve made my choice,” Ruby stated. “As long as she and the baby live, then I’ve done my part. I’ve fulfilled my obligation to her as my blood,” Ruby sighed. “I’m through letting her interrupt me.”

Ruby lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss against Christina’s fingers.

“I didn’t take you to bed to manipulate you,” Ruby breathed softly, holding Christina’s gaze. “I kissed you, because I’ve been wondering what it would feel like...what _you_ would feel like, for weeks,” Ruby admitted softly as her gaze shifted down to Christina’s lips, lingering there for a moment before drifting down even further to eye the part in Christina’s robe and tantalizing view it gave her of the curves of Christina’s breasts.

“I kept on kissing you because I’ve always felt magic with you too,” Ruby went on stepping into Christina, closing the scant distance between their bodies. “Because nobody has ever set me ablaze like you do,” she exhaled roughly as she placed her hands on Christina’s slim hips. “I took you to bed,” she sighed, her eyelids fluttering with pleasure as she slipped her hand under Christina’s parted robe, enjoying the warmth of her skin, and the rapid rise and fall of her stomach for a moment before drawing her hand up Christina’s torso to cup her breast. “Because I desperately wanted to fuck you.”

“Ruby,” Christina breathed out roughly as her nipple hardened against Ruby’s palm.

“Yes?” Ruby asked, watching Christina with dark eyes and parted lips as she began to toy with Christina’s nipple with her thumb, her desire mounting along with Christina’s.

“I can make the elixir in the morning,” Christina exhaled breathlessly, her eyes squeezing shut and her chest arching towards Ruby when the brunette pinched and then tugged on her nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from the blonde.

“Good,” Ruby whispered. “Because I really want to take you to bed again,” she purred as she leaned in to capture Christina’s lips, kissing her softly at first, though with both of their mounting excitement, it quickly turned hot and desperate. 

“Hot little witch,” Ruby breathed into her mouth, before drawing Christina into another series of kisses that had Christina moaning into Ruby’s mouth. “ _My_ hot little witch,” Ruby husked, and Christina’s hands grabbed excitedly at her ass, using the hold to pull Ruby’s even more firmly against her.

“Bed?” Christina exhaled against Ruby’s neck as she planted a series of soft, wet, eager kisses against smooth, dark skin.

“Promise to wake me with a kiss when you get back from Ardham?” Ruby asked as she tilted her head to the side, giving Christina and her magical mouth better access to her throat.

Christina pulled back from kissing her skin to meet Ruby’s eyes.

“I promise,” she swore, looking deeply into Ruby’s eyes. “I’ll wake you with kisses every morning for eternity,” she continued softly, but intensely as she lifted her hands and brought them to Ruby’s face, cradling it as she stroked her thumb’s across Ruby’s cheeks. “Once I have the power of Titus’ spelled blood, I can give you whatever you want, just like I promised.”

Ruby smiled at her tenderly before dropping her gaze to study Christina’s lips again.

“All I want right now,” Ruby breathed out, wetting her lips as she stared at Christina’s, “is you naked and wet underneath me.” 

Christina’s hips bucked against Ruby, the mere thought making her moan.

“Please,” Christina rasped, and Ruby took pity on her, drawing the blonde into another deep, dirty kiss, before finally pulling back and taking Christina’s hand into hers, using it to guide the blonde towards the stairs, and then their bed, and what Ruby hoped would be the first night of an eternity of them falling asleep naked, and sated, and wrapped in each others arms.

  
The End


End file.
